In current radio communication networks, the number of connected users that can be supported by the base station (BS) is quite limited due to various factors as described in the following. Higher layers session management for managing static radio bearers (SRBs) and dynamic radio bearers (DRBs) includes a maximum number of supported bearers based on a Quality of Service (QoS) criterion. With respect to lower layers, bandwidth, control channel capacity and data channel capacity are limited. With respect to CPU resource, the maximum UE processing time per TTI (transmission time interval) is limited. In C-V2x (cellular assisted vehicle-to-anything) networks, there can be congestion in the Uu link with respect to data and control channel in the physical layer. During power saving mode periodic data transmission is applied for MTC devices with periodic data transmission. In cellular assisted V2V (vehicle-to-vehicle) connection where BS provides resource allocation for D2D (device-to-device) users, the congestion can happen in the Uu link due to control channel capacity; then the connection is established in Mode-2 (ad-hoc mode with pre-defined allocation from resource pools) which may also result in very high Interference and/or congestion in the PC5 band. Scheduling the users in time domain results in solving the problem with respect to the data channel but would result in an increased latency. Hence, scheduling in time domain would be fine for latency insensitive traffic but most of the V2x traffic is latency bound.
In vehicle-to-anything (V2x) scenarios, there are situations such as traffic jams in a highway with many lanes where there are a lot of V-UEs (vehicular user equipments) that do not move much or move slowly in low mobility or medium mobility scenarios implying that most of them need to be connected to the same cell resulting in RAN congestion. For these V2x scenarios vehicular UEs need periodic transmission of basic safety message, download information updates from cloud etc. which requires a connection to the network.
For MTC devices power and processing power is limited and hence there is a requirement to extend the MTC devices battery life to a longer time, for example to about 20 years.
Hence there is a need for solving the congestion problem in a base-station in case of C-V2x and also extend the battery life by saving processing power for periodic data transmission in MTC scenarios.